1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting devices, and more particularly to a mounting device for mounting data storage devices in a computer enclosure.
2. Background of the Invention
Usually data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, and optical drives are simply screwed to a drive bracket of a computer enclosure. However, this conventional means of mounting data storage devices is known as painstaking and time-consuming.
Another mounting means is disclosed in Taiwan patent No. 190919. Two sliding members are secured on two sides of a data storage device. A hole is defined in a front portion of each of the sliding members. A drive bracket defines a pair of guiding slots and two threaded holes in a front portion thereof. The two sliding members slide into the guiding slots of the drive bracket, and two screws extend through the holes and screw in the threaded holes to secure the data storage device on the drive bracket. The data storage device is thus easily mounted. However, the mounting means described above is still inconvenient, for screws are also needed to stably mount the data storage device.